M. K. Hobson
M.K. Hobson is a writer extraordinaire whose work has appeared in many publications such as Realms of Fantasy, The Magazine of Science Fiction and Fantasy, Interzone and Sybil’s Garage. Her debut novel The Native Star was published to critical acclaim in September 2010 by Ballantine Spectra. She can be heard frequently on PodCastle, both as guest host and narrator, and has long been a beloved part of the Escape Artists family. Work on Escape Artists Author Metacast 2015 *The Last Unenlightened Man, read by M.K. Hobson Escape Pod * EP015 Hell Notes, read by Stephen Eley * EP162 God Juice, read by Christiana Ellis PodCastle * PC006 Hotel Astarte, read by Paul Tevis * PCMini004 Hippocampus, read by Stephen Eley * PC099 The Hag Queen’s Curse, read by Christiana Ellis * PC121 Giant Episode: The Warlock and the Man of the Word, read by M.K. Hobson * PC320 Baba Makosh, read by Eric Luke PseudoPod * PP080 Votary, ready by Dani Cutler Narrator Escape Pod * EP376 Shutdown, by Corry L. Lee * EP452 Repo, by Aaron Gallagher PodCastle * PC021 Hallah IronThighs and the Change of Life, by K. D. Wentworth * PC029 Dead Languages, by Merrie Haskell * PCMini024 Intelligent Design, by Ellen Klages * PC052 The Nalendar, by Ann Leckie * PC073 Rapunzel, by Tanith Lee * PCMini044 Uchronia, by Tim Pratt * PC098 Sun’s East, Moon’s West, by Merrie Haskell * PC140 Terrible Ones, by Tim Pratt * PC193 Fruit Jar Drinkin’, Cheatin’ Heart Blues, by Patty Templeton * PC200 In The Stacks, by Scott Lynch (with full cast) * PC250 Logic and Magic in the Time of the Boat Lift, by Cat Rambo and Ben Burgis * PC289 Rumor of Wings, by Alter S. Reiss * PC296 Ill Met in Ulthar (Featuring Marla Mason), by T.A. Pratt * PC306 Flash Fiction Special – Tales of Strange Inspiration: “Ten Cigars,” by C.S.E. Cooney (with a full cast) * PC315 Stranger vs. the Malevolent Malignancy, by Jim C. Hines (with full cast) * PC316 Giant Episode: The Meaning of Love, by Daniel Abraham * PC328 The Old Woman With No Teeth, by Patricia Russo; read by Wilson Fowlie and M.K. Hobson * PC330 DRINK ME (A Flash Fiction Extravaganza): “Behemoth Brewing and Distribution Company,” by Tim Pratt (with a full cast) * PC339 Help Summon The Most Holy Folded One! by Harry Connolly (with full cast) * PC344 Flash Fiction Extravaganza! Other Worlds Than These: “Paperheart,” by Tina Connolly * PC356 Super-Baby-Moms Group Saves the Day, by Tina Connolly (with full cast) * PC367 The Washerwoman And The Troll, by Julian Mortimer Smith * PC384 Flash Fiction Extravaganza! Vintage PodCastle: “The Summation of EvilCorp Subsidies HR Meeting Agenda Minutes, Compiled by Olivia Washington” by LaShawn M. Wanak * PP587 Artemis Rising 4: When the Slipling Comes to Call, by N. R. Lambert; read by M. K. Hobson & Tina Connolly * PC516b Best of PodCastle #4: In the Stacks, by Scott Lynch (read by a full cast) * PC527 Flash Fiction Extravaganza! In the Beginning...: Intelligent Design, ''by Ellen Klages Cast of Wonders * CW78 The Giant Who Dreamed of Summer, by Jess Hyslop * CW111 The Giant Who Dreamed of Summer, by Jess Hyslop (Staff Picks 2013) * CW123 Taxidermy and Other Dangerous Professions, by JR Johnson * CW127 Learning the Game, by Michael Haynes * CW171 Pluto, by C. E. Hyun * CW201 Miss Darcy’s First Intergalactic Ballet Class, by Dantzel Cherry * CW225 Little Wonders 9 - Comfort Food: ''Her Path Lay Forward, by Shane Halbach * CW270 Banned Books Week: Bibliopothecary, by Danielle Atkinson Category:Authors Category:Hosts Category:Narrators Category:EA Hat Trick